


Too Much Blue!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Little Witch Academia, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Akko is good at a spell but then it goes wrong! Also this is the origin of another world like a crossover.
Kudos: 1





	Too Much Blue!

"You did it!" the professor said to Akko. "You made the grass turn blue."

"Yay now we can play bluegrass!" Lotte said.

So they got the grass from the ground and they started to play the music with it.

"I am a good witch now," Akko said. And then she did a super powerful spell to prove it but she accidentally turned her dorm room blue.

"Well, you need to use the powers better," said Sucy. Then Sucy dropped a giant mushroom in the room to turn it back to normal but that turned the school into Princess Peach's castle and now the world was the Mushroom Kingdom!

"It is me, Mario!" said Mario who used to be Andrew.

The End


End file.
